$-\dfrac{5}{6} - \dfrac{7}{2} = {?}$
Explanation: $ = - {\dfrac{5 \times 1}{6 \times 1}} - {\dfrac{7 \times 3}{2 \times 3}} $ $ = - {\dfrac{5}{6}} - {\dfrac{21}{6}} $ $ = - \dfrac{{5} - {21}}{6} $ $ = -\dfrac{26}{6}$